We plan: to test the hypothesis that induced tyrosine aminotransferase (TAT) may become phosphorylated; to determine the nature of the molecular change in TAT in acute uremia which causes the enzyme to adhere to the mitochondrial surface and to determine the chromosomal location of a repressor gene for TAT induction by steroid hormones.